1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottle closures in general and more precisely to a twist open, twist close plastic dispensing cap and cooperatively structured bottle neck on a bottle. The bottle closure provides improved fluid seals and a novel dispensing aperture arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dispensing closures have been introduced over the years for dispensing an almost unlimited assortment of products from containers. A major feature common to many of these closures is that the cap is permanently yet movably retained onto a bottle neck and the dispensing aperture is opened by a twisting or pulling motion. A problem common to many of the fluid dispensing closures appears to be a weakness in the sealing, especially during shipping when the containers are exposed to a significant change in air pressure or temperature.
Although my invention is necessarily somewhat similar to the past art bottle closures, I feel I have provided improvements in a uniquely structured closure for a bottle.